


The Storm Will End

by GeekCharming270



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Love, M/M, Soldiers, VE Day, Voyeurism, World War II, field medic, grenade wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekCharming270/pseuds/GeekCharming270
Summary: Dan is a soldier during World War II and is wounded on the front lines. He is saved by Phil a field medic. When Dan awakens in the hospital tent love blossoms.





	The Storm Will End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Phandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Phandom).



> Here is a new story for you guys! Feel free to check out my Tumblr @geekcharming270!

**April 25, 1945**

It had been three days and Dan was going stir crazy sitting in that godforsaken trench. There had been no sign of the German forces for nearly two days, if he could just make it a few more hours then the next watch would relieve them. With practiced caution Dan poked his head up over the edge of the trench scanning the horizon for any sign that enemy was approaching. Seeing nothing more than the creep of early morning mist the brunet eased back down to settle on his crate once again in hopes that everything would remain quiet at least until he had a chance to make it back to the barracks. Unfortunately that was not meant to be when suddenly there was a loud thud followed by the telltale hiss of a grenade just to the left of where he was sitting. 

 

“GRENADE!!!” Dan yelled at the top of his lungs as he ran for cover.

 

Dan rounded the corner of a dirt wall just as a loud _boom_ accompanied by the shrieks of his comrades filled the air, and then it was like a thousand needles were piercing his right shoulder followed by a wave of intense heat spreading throughout his entire body. All of the oxygen was sucked from his lungs as he was propelled forward barely catching himself against the dirt wall of the trenches, the impact sending another wave of pain through his shoulder forcing him down on hands and knees. Hot tears made tracks through the dried dirt caked onto his face with one thought running through his head, _‘I’m going to die.’_

 

That’s when the resounding call of a baritone voice broke through the pain, “Soldier! Soldier, can you hear me?”

 

Dan nodded weakly in response feeling the presence of another at his side. Looking to the side he saw the familiar white band printed with a red cross on the man’s arm giving him a sliver of hope that he might make it out of this alive. 

 

“Solder look at me, can you do that?” The medic asked softening his voice just barely.

 

With the rest of his body shaking Dan managed to tilt his head up the rest of the way so that he was staring into the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen, but he could barely focus on that as the pain was getting worse by the second. “Please help me!” Dan whimpered falling into the medic on his good shoulder.

 

“You got it soldier,” the medic replied wrapping one arm around Dan, reaching into his bag for a syrette of morphine with the other. 

 

Several seconds later Dan felt a cool rush of air against his stomach before a needle bit into the soft flesh. Normally needles scared Dan but in this case the needle was nothing compared to the pain radiating through his shoulder.

 

“What’s your name soldier?” The medic asked once again and Dan could swear he was underwater.

 

“Dan… Howell,” he managed to reply looking up into the man’s blue eyes once again.

 

“Don’t worry Dan I’m gonna get you all patched up,” the man stated. “I’m Phil.”

 

That was the last thing Dan heard before everything faded to black.

 

**April 30, 1945**  

_Pain._ That was what Dan felt throughout his entire body when he made even the slightest move. Slowly he cracked open his eyes only to have them assaulted by dim yellow lights. After letting his eyes adjust Dan looked around to see that he was laying on a small cot in the hospital tent surrounded by several other wounded soldiers that were unconscious. He was about to lay back down when a man roughly the same height as him wearing a medic uniform walked by and noticed that he was awake.  

 

“Lieutenant Howell, I’m glad to see you’re finally awake,” the doctor smiled making his way to Dan’s bedside.

 

“How long have I been unconscious?” Dan asked trying to figure out why this man seemed so familiar.

 

“Five days since I gave you that syrette in the field,” he stated perching on the edge of Dan’s cot.

 

Dan let his chocolate eyes drift up to meet a familiar pair of blue eyes, but now that he wasn’t fully focused on the pain in his shoulder he noticed that they were a mix of blue and green with a small ring of yellow around the pupil. They were more beautiful than he remembered and it took several seconds for Dan to compose himself and respond, “So that was you who saved me?”

 

“Yes, after you passed out I managed to carry you back here and performed surgery to remove the grenade shrapnel from your shoulder,” he explained. 

 

“Thank you Phil,” Dan replied reaching over and grabbing Phil’s hand with his own squeezing it lightly.

 

Phil looked stunned momentarily but quickly smiled, “I’m surprised you remember that after everything that happened to you.”

 

“Of course I remember you Phil. You saved my life.”

 

“How are you feeling Lieutenant?” Phil asked.

 

“Please call me Dan. And it hurts to move,” he explained.

 

“Let me take a look at you wounds and see if they are getting any better,” he stated pushing his ebony hair out of the way slightly. 

 

Dan sat up slowly letting the rough swollen blanket slip down his naked torso revealing the bandage around his chest and right shoulder. The pain shooting through his body was excruciating, but Dan managed to sit up regardless letting out a few moans of pain. Phil stood up moving around to his back and had Dan move forward slightly so he could get a better look at  the wounds. Grabbing a pair of scissors from his trouser pocket Phil made quick work of the bandages letting them fall into the brunet’s lap. His blue eyes wandered over the slightly puckered flesh and was pleased with the way it was healing.

 

“They appear to be healing properly and should barely leave a scar once they’re healed,” Phil stated. “I’ll be right back, I just need to grab some salve and bandages so I can rewrap this properly.”

 

Dan watched the man leave and took a moment to appreciate how handsome he was with his black hair, lean build, and voluptuous hips that Dan desperately wanted to wrap his legs around as Phil pounded into him. Those thoughts grew even stronger when Phil made his way back over to Dan smiling and he couldn’t help but admire the incredibly handsome man. Phil took up his place behind Dan once again and uncapped a small jar of salve dipping his fingers into the soothing balm.

 

“This might be a bit cold,” he warned before letting the tips of his fingers spread the cool substance across Dan’s wounds. 

 

As Phil’s skilled fingers gently rubbed the cool balm into Dan’s wounds the injured man couldn’t help but notice how nice the other man’s fingers running over his exposed flesh, and how he wanted for those hands to do more to him than just healing. Shaking the thoughts from his head Dan went along patiently with all of Phil’s instructions as he rewrapped the bandages around his chest and shoulder. 

 

“How does that feel now?” Phil asked resting his hands lightly on the brunet’s shoulders.

 

“Much better,” deciding to be a bit bold Dan decided to test he waters and flirt a little turning slightly to look the other man in the eye with a hint of desire. “You have very talented hands. I can only imagine what other things they can do.”

 

With a start intake of breath Phil looked around the immediate vicinity to make sure that no one would hear his next words besides the beautiful man in front of him as he leaned in letting his breath ghost across the brunet’s ear, “And what type of things would you like to image them doing Lieutenant?”

 

Dan’s breath quickened at the thought that his advances had been welcome considering the chances that he was more likely to have been shot down and ostracized for his preference for the company of men in his bed. He could feel Phil’s gently gliding his long slender fingers down the exposed flesh of Dan’s sides coming to a rest at his hips where the thin cotton hospital blanket lay giving his hips a light squeeze. A shiver wracked Dan’s body as erotic images of all the things he wanted Phil to do to him, the way his long fingers were now easing under the blanket and trousers directly to Dan’s hardening cock. 

 

Throwing his head back Dan’s curl filled head landed on the medic’s shoulder as a needy moan escaped his lips. Immediately Phil stopped his ministrations turning his head so that he could whisper into the other man’s ear, “Now we can’t have you being noisy now can we. We wouldn’t want any of the other patients or any of the nurses finding us out would we?”

 

Shaking his head Dan bit down on his lower lip as Phil began to pump his now straining cock once again. The brunet desperately wanted to moan and scream Phil’s name, wanted to lie down, feel as the other man pumped - from what he could tell from the impressive bulge pressed against his lower back - his large dick into him until all Dan could do was lie there in utter bliss. As the dark haired man continued to pump his shaft Dan could feel his impending orgasm. Knowing he couldn’t keep quiet when the pleasure completely overtook him Dan turned his head ignoring the slight stab of pain that lanced through his shoulder so he could burry his head in the crook of Phil’s neck. 

 

With one last tug Dan came the pleasure lancing through his entire body wiping away any residual pain he might have felt from his injury as he moaned into Phil’s neck the fabric muffling his noises. The hand that wasn’t pleasuring him was carding through his hair in an attempt to sooth the tremors still racking through Dan’s body. When the last of his orgasm receded Dan looked up into Phil’s blue eyes that seemed brighter in the dim yellow lights surrounding them as the medic played a chaste kiss to the soldier’s lips igniting a fire once again low in Dan’s belly.

 

Removing his hand from beneath Dan’s trousers and the blanket Phil found a cloth to quickly clean himself off handing it to Dan who with a little difficulty did the same. The pair looked at each other questioningly as the brunet gently laid back against the medical cot. 

 

It was Phil who broke the silence first, “Dan I know this war might last for longer yet, but when it’s over would you consider coming back to Manchester with me? My family knows about me and they are very accepting. I know this seems a little rushed but I can’t help but feel as if I was meant to save you that day in the trenches.”   

 

Tears welled in Dan’s eyes at the thought of someone being accepting of who he really was. His own parents had disowned him just after his draft papers had come up and he had decided to tell them the secret he had been keeping since he was a young boy. Now he was faced with someone who wanted him and there was no way he intended to let them go. He was about to respond when he felt slender fingers on each sides of his face, “I’m sorry Dan, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

 

“You didn’t startle me Phil,” he replied with a smile. “On the contrary you’ve made me more happy than I can possibly be. And when this blasted storm of a war is over I’ll follow you anywhere.”   

 

* * *

 

Eight days later it was declared that the Germans had surrendered and Europe was free from their torment. All throughout the barracks and camps cries of relief and victory erupted from everyone. In a quiet corner of the medical tent Phil had managed to sneak Dan away from prying eyes for a kiss. When that kiss broke the pair rested their foreheads together as Phil asked Dan once again for the umpteenth time in the last several days, “Are you sure you wanna come home with me to Manchester?”

 

“More than anything Phil,” he replied placing another small kiss to the other’s lips. “I want to be with you. Now that this godforsaken war is over I can’t think of anything I want more than to be by your side for the rest of my life.”

 

“I can’t think of a more perfect way to spend the rest of my life,” Phil smiled sneaking one last kiss before they rejoined the rest of the celebrations.

 

 


End file.
